1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting type display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole and electron injection electrodes, wherein light is emitted by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode reuniting and dissipating in the organic emission layer. With characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and high response rates, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next generation display apparatus.